Imprisioned Hearts
by KittyWolfGrl
Summary: Amaess estava em choque diante da aparente determinação de Quarfein em fazer de sua vida um inferno, enquanto o drow se divertia atormentando o garoto.Porém, sentimentos que Quarfein nunca havia experimentado antes começam a rondar sua mente após algum tempo, deixando-o cada vez mais desorientado.É uma questão de tempo até que a situação leve ou a um romance ou a uma tragédia
1. Caçado

O fogo se misturava ao tom alaranjado do pôr-do-sol e trepidava em meio as casas, enquanto os soldados drow passavam com desdém por entre os cadáveres. Homens, mulheres, crianças - nenhum habitante do vilarejo élfico havia sido poupado, e os sobreviventes agora enfrentavam uma morte lenta e cruel. Em uma casa periférica destinada a desabar, um jovem elfo pressionava uma garotinha contra si.

**- Toror'¹, estou com medo. **- Disse a menina, se agarrando ao irmão mais velho.

**- Shhh... vamos tentar sair daqui... **- Disse o rapaz, cobrindo os ouvidos da pequena, para que esta não ouvisse os gritos das pessoas que estavam sendo torturadas. Com o máximo de cautela, Amaess se esgueirou para ver se era seguro sair, se deparando com um trio de soldados drows.

**- Ora, ora... o que temos aqui... **- Disse um deles. O rapaz pensou em recuar, mas não poderia deixar que soubessem da presença da irmã.

Não... tinha que protegê-la a qualquer preço, a qualquer custo.

**- Toror'?** - Perguntou a menina, fazendo o irmão puxá-la pelas mãos.

**- Corra!** - Disse , puxando a mais nova. Um dos soldados drows sorriu ao notar que apenas ele havia visto os dois, e os seguiu calmamente - era um caçador solitário, e gostava de suas caçadas serem lentas e cheias de tortura psicológica, seguida por tortura física. O garoto olhava para trás a todo instante, sem notar seu perseguidor. Ele e a irmã corriam desesperadamente, sem direção, quando Amaess tropeçou, acidentalmente levando consigo sua pequena irmã barranco abaixo. A queda não fora grande o bastante para matá-los, mas fora o bastante para que se machucassem gravemente, ficando debilitados pela dor.

Com dificuldade, o jovem elfo tentara se levantar, preocupado com sua pequena irmã, quando avistou Quarfein - soldado drow que os perseguia - calmamente indo em direção a eles.

**- Aqueles que protegem a retaguarda vêem a morte vir pela frente, sabiam?** - Disse o rapaz, cujos os olhos possuíam a cor de um rubi. O garoto se encolheu, temendo pela vida da pequena. Tinha que protegê-la, mas não estava em condições de lutar. Se vira sem muitas alternativas.

**- Por favor... poupe minha irmã...** - Disse Amaess, se arrastando até a irmã mais nova e se colocando na frente da mesma, como que tentando protegê-la com o próprio corpo. Quarfein ignorou os apelos do garoto, aumentando o desespero do mesmo. O drow passou pelo jovem, mas este o segurou pelo tornozelo**. - Eu imploro! Ela é só uma criança! **- Falou Amaess, temendo pela vida da pequena e indefesa irmã mais nova. A despeito do pedido aflito, a figura gélida, cujos cabelos eram brancos como a neve, chutou a mão que o segurava, parando em frente à menina desacordada. Desesperado, o elfo lançou mão de seu último recurso** - Eu faço o que você quiser, mas por favor poupe Claitae!** - Suplicou.

Aquilo foi o bastante para arrancar um malicioso e cruel sorriso de Quarfein, fazendo com que o drow voltasse o olhar na direção do garoto. O jovem estremeceu diante daquele sorriso, mas manteve o olhar fixo no chão. **- Por favor... apenas não machuque ou mate minha irmã...**

Quarfein parou alguns instantes observando o rosto de traços finos e delicados do elfo, que juntamente com os cabelos lisos e longos, lhe conferiam uma aparência que por muito pouco não era andrógina. Percorreu o corpo frágil e de constituição delicada, com um olhar cheio de luxúria, já pensando em diversas formas de humilhar aquele jovem de cabelos dourados e fazê-lo engolir cada uma daquelas palavras.

**- O que eu quiser, você disse?** - Perguntou, tentando imaginar o que havia por baixo da túnica branca e da calça clara - o que não era difícil, uma vez que as roupas justas deixavam em evidência as curvas belas e graciosas. O elfo estremeceu, mas não recuou - era a segurança de sua irmã mais nova que estava em jogo, da única pessoa que restava viva dentre aqueles que amava. Precisava protegê-la a qualquer custo, a qualquer preço.

**- S-sim...** - Disse.

O jovem drow lambeu os lábios, dando um sorriso maldoso, se deliciando ao ver o medo refletido nas grandes e belas orbes azuis do elfo.

**- Dispa-se.** - Falou, fazendo Amaess engolir em seco. O jovem se levantou, e não demorou para a túnica cair no chão, expondo a pele branca e macia do tronco, marcada apenas pelos machucados obtidos na queda. Quarfein apenas observava enquanto, constrangido, o garoto abaixava as calças, deixando expostas suas coxas belas e atraentes. **- O que foi?** - Perguntou o drow, fazendo um sinal para que o outro terminasse. Amaess prosseguiu, desviando o olhar, procurando conter um par de lágrimas que brilhava em seus olhos... aqueles olhos belos como duas safiras, irritantemente atraentes, odiosamente amáveis.

O elfo fechou os olhos, terminando de se despir e tentando cobrir o que podia com as mãos. As lágrimas escaparam dos olhos do garoto, que sentiu uma das mãos do drow acariciando sua bochecha.

**- Oras, não chore...** - Disse Quarfein, com uma voz tranqüilizadora. O jovem abriu os olhos, com medo, e o brilho demoníaco no olhar do outro o assustou ainda mais. **- Não quando eu sequer comecei.** - Completou o rapaz, deixando a faca deslizar pelas costas do outro. Amaess tentou não gritar, mas com o corte sendo feito em diagonal, do seu ombro até perto do quadril, aquilo foi um esforço inútil - por mais que o corte não fosse profundo, a dor proporcionada nada tinha de pequena. O elfo pressionou o próprio braço, tentando não se concentrar na sensação. **- Você não tem a mínima idéia do que eu ainda vou fazer... **- Disse Quarfein , cravando a faca na parte de trás do joelho do garoto enquanto o segurava pela cintura, subindo a faca lentamente pela coxa de sua presa, deliciando-se com os gritos de dor que o jovem tentava conter mordendo a própria mão. Quarfein sabia que, se não estivesse segurando o garoto, este já estaria no chão, se contorcendo de dor. **- Não abafe seus gritos. As coisas podem piorar muito se fizer isso.** - Falou, fazendo um corte profundo no braço do elfo. Deu um sorriso sádico diante da falta de resistência oferecida e do grito de dor emitido pelo outro, jogando-o contra o chão e se sentando sobre seu quadril.

Amaess não reagia - apenas se agarrava a possibilidade de seu agressor manter a palavra e poupar a pequena criança que jazia inconsciente. Quarfein o virou de frente para si, segurando o rosto do garoto pelo queixo e permitindo que sua mão o pressionasse . O elfo emitiu um gemido de dor. **- Você fica tão adorável quando faz essa expressão de dor... e tenta tão obstinadamente não gritar...** - Falou o drow, deixando a faca deslizar pelo tronco do jovem, arranhando-o de uma região próxima ao lado esquerdo do quadril e subindo até perto da clavícula do lado oposto. Se deliciou com os gritos e com a expressão de dor no rosto de Amaess, pelo qual lágrimas de dor escorriam. Podia ver o medo refletido nos olhos do garoto, e aquilo o fazia querer torturá-lo ainda mais.**  
**

**- Você é tão ingênuo... que sequer parou para pensar que não tem garantia alguma de que eu vá manter minha palavra **-Disse Quarfein, rindo ao notar o desespero transparecer no olhar de sua presa. Fez um outro corte no tronco do garoto, que agora começava a se debater diante do fato que não analisara em meio ao pânico. O corte partia de um ponto pouco abaixo do peito esquerdo e ia até perto do umbigo, sendo um pouco mais profundo que o ferimento anterior**. - Oras, vamos, não se debata muito... se você se mover de forma tão frenética, eu posso fazer um corte mais profundo do que o planejado... -** Falou, propositalmente afundando um pouco mais a faca, rindo diante do fato de que os olhos de Amaess refletiam a mais pura mistura de terror e desespero.

**- Por que?** - Perguntou o garoto, apavorado diante da ameaça do outro jovem não manter a promessa.

**- Oras, não foi você quem disse que eu podia fazer o que quisesse com você? Só estou fazendo isso...** - Respondeu o rapaz, deixando suas mãos correrem pelo tronco do elfo, que graças à sua pureza, sequer percebera a luxúria por trás daqueles olhos vermelhos... olhos belos, mas ainda assim demoníacos.

Quarfein se deliciou diante de tamanha inocência e ingenuidade, sabendo que as marcaria para sempre - fator que apenas o fazia se deliciar ainda mais com o medo da cândida criatura sob seu corpo - pois aquele medo não podia ter uma razão mais real para existir.

**- D-desde que poupasse minha irmã!** - Protestou o jovem, com uma voz chorosa. Gritou de dor quando o drow enfiou parte do indicador no corte mais profundo feito em seu tronco, percorrendo a linha ensangüentada e arrancando gemidos de seus lábios.

**- E...? É tão divertido brincar com os seus medos...** - Falou Quarfein, lambendo o sangue que agora estava na ponta de seu dedo. **- Você faz uma expressão tão meiga quando está apavorado... me dá cada vez mais vontade de fazer você chorar e implorar por uma morte rápida. **

Medo. Muito medo. O drow sorriu ao notar que Amaess tremia, com a respiração acelerada e o tórax subindo e descendo de forma rápida. Os sinais do corpo do elfo podiam muito bem ser comparados aos de um coelho pressionado sob as patas de uma raposa. Quarfein abaixou o rosto até perto do abdômen trêmulo de sua vítima, lambendo o corte que ia até a clavícula direita e parando na altura do peito do jovem. Um soluço deixou os lábios de Amaess.

**- Mas... seria um desperdício matar um animal de estimação em potencial tão adorável quanto você... **- Disse o drow. Aquelas palavras abusivas fizeram o outro estremecer.

**- Eu não** - A fala do jovem foi interrompida por um violento tapa no rosto. Tal fora a força que os dedos de Quarfein ficaram nitidamente marcados e o rosto do elfo chegou a tombar para o lado.** - O que foi ? Você disse que faria o que eu quisesse, não é? **- Falou o drow. **- Então... não me conteste, ou sua querida irmãzinha sofrerá as conseqüências...**

**- P-perdão...** - Disse o jovem, temendo por a irmã em risco. Quarfein mordeu o pescoço branco e esguio do garoto com força, fazendo com que Amaess arqueasse o corpo e deixasse escapar um gemido.

Os lábios de Quarfein desceram para um dos mamilos do elfo, mordendo-o e fazendo com que o garoto finalmente percebesse suas intenções. A vontade de Amaess era correr, gritar, e se possível socar o rapaz que nesse exato instante deixava uma de suas mãos libidinosamente subir por sua coxa, enquanto a outra trazia consigo a faca, fazendo um corte que ia do joelho até seus quadris.

**- Uma vez que você disse que se submeteria a minha vontade... isso não é considerado um estupro, certo? -** Disse o drow, provocando-o. A voz bela, porém cruel.

**- Por favor não isso!** - Suplicou Amaess, cobrindo o rosto em meio à vergonha que sentia. Preferia ser retalhado, esquartejado ou o que quer fosse a passar por aquilo. **- Por favor!** - Disse, chorando. Se recusava a acreditar que não era um pesadelo, mas a dor... a dor, o desespero e os toques de Quarfein eram reais demais para que pudesse negar. Sentiu a língua do drow deslizando por um de seus mamilos, enquanto uma das mãos ardósias-azuladas puxava seus cabelos para trás, a fim de deixar seu pescoço mais exposto.

Um turbilhão de estímulos percorria o corpo de Amaess, confundindo sua mente enquanto os dentes do drow se cravavam em seu pescoço. O garoto se limitou a implorar, temendo que se fizesse algo além disso sua irmã - sua pequenina e frágil irmã - sofresse as conseqüências.

**- Não feche os olhos.** - Disse Quarfein, se deliciando com o desespero que estava infligindo ao outro - sabia que, se não fosse para proteger a irmã, o elfo jamais estaria se submetendo àquilo. Ria mentalmente de tal fato - ah, como as pessoas da superfície eram estúpidas, abrindo mão de seu orgulho em prol das outras, se submetendo a situações humilhantes por alguém que sequer sabiam se demonstraria algum tipo de gratidão, apenas por possuírem o mesmo sangue! Era tão divertido usar a estupidez delas para conseguir o que queria!

**- Eu imploro... não...** - Falou Amaess, em meio a soluços, apenas para ter suas súplicas ignoradas pelo drow, que se vira arrancado de seus pensamentos superficiais.

**- Veja... você não é muito diferente de uma prostituta...** - Falou o rapaz, fazendo as orbes azuis do elfo se arregalarem.** - Só muda pelo que vocês negociam seus corpos...** - Concluiu, dando um sorriso cruel enquanto erguia uma das pernas do garoto. Sabia o quão amedrontado Amaess estava, e o quão humilhado ele se sentia - seu olhar e sua expressão deixavam transparecer isso, assim como as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos cor de safira. Sorrindo, o drow sadicamente utilizou de sua mão livre para acariciar os cabelos de sua vítima.

**- Não... por favor não... **- Disse o jovem. Quarfein apenas acariciou-lhe o rosto, deixando sua mão colher uma das lágrimas.

**- Shh... poupe seu fôlego...** - Falou, antes de desabotoar suas calças e abaixá-las junto com suas roupas intimas.

**- Não!**- Suplicou Amaess, se recusando a acreditar que estava prestes a ser tomado a força por um drow. Uma criatura amaldiçoada, condenada a viver na escuridão. Um ser cruel e sombrio.

A despeito das súplicas do garoto, Quarfein o penetrou sem preparação alguma. Desespero, dor, agonia e medo ficaram evidentes não apenas no grito que deixou os lábios rosados e macios do elfo, mas também em suas orbes azuis, agora completamente arregaladas. Um par de lágrimas escorreu, enquanto o drow forçava a entrada no corpo que nunca conhecera o toque do amor, e agora estava exposto aos toques de uma luxúria doentia.

**- O que foi? Nunca esteve com nenhum homem antes? -** Perguntou Quarfein, por mais que soubesse que a resposta - negativa - era óbvia. Aquilo, sem dúvida, estava sendo melhor do que o que havia sido planejado pelo rapaz, que sentia o corpo abaixo do seu tremer enquanto o garoto chorava, soluçando em meio a gemidos de dor.

O drow abaixou o rosto afim de provar uma das lágrimas, apreciando o sofrimento e o desespero de sua presa enquanto terminava de forçar sua entrada. **- Quanto mais você tentar resistir, mais doloroso isso vai ser... entenda que não vejo problema algum nisso, mas não quero que você desmaie antes de terminarmos.** - Sussurrou no ouvido do elfo, fazendo-o estremecer. Agarrou os quadris de Amaess com força, terminando de forçar sua entrada no corpo do jovem, que sentia-se como se fosse ser partido ao meio por dentro. Um pouco de sangue escorreu do anus do garoto - prova da virgindade que agora lhe era roubada**. **Quarfein não se importou - não via motivos para se importar - para ele, tudo aquilo não passava de mais uma forma de se divertir após uma longa viagem feita para travar uma batalha.** - Eu estou completamente dentro de você agora...** - Disse, se entretendo com o pânico da indefesa criatura sob seu corpo.

"_Por que? Dói... dói tanto... alguém... por favor alguém me salve... _" Foi o último pensamento coerente do elfo antes do outro começar a se mover em seu interior. Gemidos de dor deixavam os lábios do garoto, sem que este fizesse força para contê-los enquanto o drow se movia em seu interior de forma intensa, porém limitada devido a falta de espaço. Quarfein aumentava a profundidade e a velocidade sempre que conseguia.

O elfo apenas implorava para que o outro parasse, enquanto tentava manter sua mente afastada do que estava acontecendo ao rezar em seu pensamento pelo fim daquele suplício. Sentia Quarfein distribuir chupões, mordidas e um ou outro beijo por entre seus mamilos e seu pescoço, e as vezes por seu ombro. Os estímulos diversificados faziam com que dor e prazer começassem a se misturar não apenas na mente, mas também na voz do garoto a medida que o drow parecia roubar-lhe até mesmo a sanidade.

Amaess bem que tentou abafar os gemidos, que a essa altura não eram apenas de dor, mas o outro o impediu, segurando-lhe os braços.

**- Não precisa esconder que está gostando... seu corpo já está dizendo isso por você...** - Disse Quarfein, enquanto o elfo lhe implorava desesperadamente por clemência.

O rapaz pressionou o penis semi-ereto de Amaess, fazendo com que um grito sufocado de dor deixasse seus lábios. **- Ahhh.. n-não... ahhh...** -

O drow ignorou. Sabia o tamanho da dor psicológica que estava causando, e que comparada a esta, a dor física que o elfo estava sentindo era mínima. Amaess não tinha forças para reagir, e apenas sentia seu interior arder enquanto o sangue escorria. Sentia os movimentos do drow, e se desesperava ao notar que seu corpo não mais separava prazer de dor. Quarfein sabia que o elfo estava no limite do que seu corpo e sua mente podiam suportar, mas vê-lo chorar e implorar por clemência daquela forma servira como combustível para sua excitação de tal forma que não pôde negar a si mesmo o ato de forçá-lo ainda mais.

**- Dos ph'natha yinvezz suss.** - Disse o drow, sadicamente acariciando o rosto do garoto. Amaess estremeceu ao sentir o sêmen de Quarfein jorrando em seu interior. Sua mente ficou em branco por alguns instantes, mas o drow o atingiu no rosto, dessa vez sem muita força - um tapa apenas para tirá-lo da beira da inconsciência. O garoto não reagiu, a não ser se esforçando para manter os olhos abertos. Sentiu as mãos de Quarfein deslizando pelo seu órgão reprodutor, e sentia-se como seu corpo fosse explodir em chamas.

O elfo ofegava, tremendo, quando sentiu o próprio sêmen caindo sobre seu corpo. Quarfein sorriu diante da expressão de constrangimento e exaustão no rosto do garoto, levantando-se e se vestindo. Amaess não reagiu, sem forças para se mover - dor e exaustão misturavam-se em seu corpo, de forma que até mesmo respirar estava sendo uma tarefa cansativa. Por fim, a inconsciência piedosamente envolveu o garoto com seu manto.

O drow parou alguns instantes observando Amaess - os fios dourados espalhados no chão; a pele branca e outrora imaculada agora marcada por hematomas e suja de sêmen e sangue; o rosto belo e delicado carregando uma expressão de dor e... alívio? Pelo que? O drow observou o ambiente a sua volta, só então se lembrando da pequena garotinha, que permanecia inconsciente. Não entendia o porque das pessoas da superfície se sacrificarem tanto para proteger um membro da família, o porque de serem tão leais a alguém sem ter garantia alguma de que essa lealdade seria retribuída - desconhecia por completo coisas como empatia ou altruísmo, e não compreendia sentimentos como amor, amizade e compaixão. Ainda assim, se abaixou ao lado da criança, verificando que a mesma estava de fato viva. Sua atenção novamente se viu sobre Amaess - ainda não tinha intenções de matá-lo - ainda queria mais de suas lágrimas, de seus gritos, de seu desespero, de sua agonia... ainda o queria vivo. Hesitou quanto a manter ou não a garota viva, mas optou por fazê-lo - aquilo lhe pouparia tempo e trabalho no que dizia respeito à manter a obediência do outro. Tirou sua capa, envolvendo o elfo na mesma e deixando-o onde estava.

**- Durma bem loirinho... amanhã , eu lhe devorarei novamente...** - Disse, depositando um beijo de forma irônica na bochecha do garoto.


	2. Desespero

O Sol daquela manhã brilhava de forma pálida quando Amaess acordou com pequenas gotas caindo sobre seu rosto. Sentiu o toque de um par de mãos pequenas sacudindo seu corpo e abriu os olhos devagar, constatando que na verdade o que havia caído sobre seu rosto eram lágrimas.

**- Toror'...** - Era a voz de Claitae . A pequena sacudia o irmão mais velho de leve, assustada. O garoto se esforçou para abraçá-la como podia - seu corpo doía de forma insuportável. Um par de lágrimas escorreu dos olhos do jovem.

**- Clai...** - Disse, soluçando. Agradecia mentalmente pela pequena estar desmaiada quando todo aquele horror acontecera

**- O que houve com você?** - Ela perguntou.

**- N-nada... foi só a queda do barranco... lembra?** - Mentiu, sem querer contar o que havia de fato acontecido. Olhou à sua volta, e quase suspirou de alívio ao não encontrar Quarfein, mas a sensação durou pouco - não demorou para que o drow jogasse o corpo de um lagarto perto do garoto. Ao avistar a figura de olhos cor de rubi, Claitae se escondeu atrás do irmão.

**- Que bom que acordou. Tem um lago aqui perto, vá tomar um banho...** - Disse o drow, falando como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. Porém, se abaixou perto do garoto, sussurrando. -** Mas nem pense em fugir.**- Disse, fingindo não ter visto a menina. Sem estar em condições de contestar, Amaess seguiu com a irmã até o lugar do qual Quarfein falara - conhecia muito bem aquele lago. Costumava brincar lá quando tinha a idade da irmã. Quando chegou no local, procurou qualquer coisa que pudesse distrair a mais nova - acabou encontrando uma macieira, na qual inclusive subira várias vezes quando criança.

**- Clai... pode pegar algumas maçãs para nós?** - Perguntou, tentando fazer a voz sair em um tom normal. A pequena assentiu com um menear de cabeça, e assim que se virou de costas, o elfo se livrou da capa e entrou no lago. Sentiu alívio quando a água gelada o tocou, deixando as lágrimas fluírem em silêncio. Finalmente podia se livrar dos líquidos impregnados em seu corpo, se lavando com cuidado. Olhara em volta, a fim de verificar se o drow estava ou não observando. Uma vez que não vira sombra do mesmo, lavara a capa e voltou a se enrolar nela - era a única coisa que tinha para se cobrir, e não estava disposto a voltar apenas para pegar suas roupas. Era a chance que tinha para escapar, ou pelo menos a chance que acreditava ter para escapar.

**- Mae... **- A garota disse, descendo da árvore. **- Estas estão de bom tamanho? **- Ela disse, estendendo duas maçãs ao irmão.

**- Estão... você tem um bolso aí, não tem? - **Perguntou, voltando a ocultar a dor lacerante que sentia por dentro. A pequena assentiu com um menear de cabeça. **- Guarde elas. E não faça barulho.** - Falou. A mais nova obedeceu e Amaess olhou em volta, em busca de algum sinal do drow. Ao não ver nada que indicasse a presença do mesmo, se pôs a correr, puxando a pequena atrás de si. Acreditara estar prestes a escapar, quando ouvira o som de uma besta sendo disparada.

**- Mae...** - Disse a pequena, enquanto o irmão a puxava. Logo a garota caiu no chão e, ao que Amaess parou para socorrê-la, recebera um violento soco no estômago. Colapsou sobre os braços do drow e, no que tentara se soltar, fora atingido com um chute entre as costelas.

**- Pare!** - Gritou Claitae, mas Quarfein ignorou, atingindo o irmão da garota com um chute no peito. O ar faltou aos pulmões do elfo que, ao tentar se levantar, fora impedido por um chute vindo de cima, atingindo-o no ombro e prensando-o contra o chão.

**- O que eu disse sobre fugir?!** - Falou o rapaz, atingindo o outro com um chute no estômago. **- Você lembra, não lembra?!** - Disse, enquanto o elfo se contorcia de dor . Antes que pudesse dizer algo, um chute veio em direção ao seu rim. A garotinha entrou em pânico.

**- Pare! Pare! **- Suplicou a pequenina, enquanto via o irmão ser brutalmente espancado sem sequer ser capaz de se mover. Lágrimas escorreram do rosto da garota, enquanto a mesma lutava desesperadamente contra o veneno paralisante. Amaess tentava se defender dos golpes, mas era em vão - o drow o golpeava com tal freqüência que o garoto nem tinha tempo para abrir a boca a fim de implorar para que parasse. Quarfein o atingiu com um chute no rosto antes de ergue-lo pelos cabelos, fazendo com que o outro emitisse um gemido baixo e sufocado de dor.

**- Então, o que eu devo fazer para você notar o tamanho do seu erro? **- Disse Quarfein, observando o filete de sangue que escorria dos lábios do elfo. **- Devo matar essa pirralha, que aliás, já está me irritando com esses gritos?** - Ao ouvir aquelas palavras as orbes azuis se arregalaram, mas antes que Amaess pudesse dizer algo o drow continuou. **- Ou quem sabe arrancar um ou dois dedos dela e fazer você comê-los?** - Prosseguiu Quarfein, puxando a cabeça do garoto para trás de forma a impossibilitá-lo de dizer alguma coisa, e então se voltando para a pequena enquanto o irmão da mesma se debatia.** - Talvez a língua, já que se ela gritar mais uma vez eu vou quebrar cada osso do corpo dela...** - Falou, fazendo com que a pequena e seu irmão mais velho se desesperassem ainda mais.

**- N-não... ela não tem culpa...** - Disse o elfo, com dificuldade não apenas pela forma como o outro o segurava, mas também pela dor excruciante que sentia.

**- E daí? Ela só está viva por causa do acordo que nós fizemos e ****você**** quebrou, lembra?** - Falou Quarfein, atingindo o garoto com as costas da mão e permitindo que seu corpo colapsasse.

**- Me desculpe... por favor me desculpe...** - Falou o elfo, a despeito do fato que até mesmo respirar estava sendo uma tarefa dolorosa. Temia o que o outro pudesse fazer. Quarfein ignorou e prosseguiu.

**- Ou quem sabe eu deva refrescar sua memória mostrando para sua irmã o tipo de puta que você é?** - Disse o drow, virando o garoto de barriga para cima. A irmã do rapaz chorava, assustada.

**- Não... por favor... me perdoe por favor...** - Suplicou Amaess. Passar por aquilo já era extremamente doloroso e humilhante, não queria ter uma experiência ainda pior passando por aquele suplício na frente da própria irmã. O rapaz de olhos vermelhos se abaixou ao lado do adolescente, a fim de observar a expressão de pavor e as lágrimas no rosto do mesmo - aquele medo quase tangível... aquele desespero quase concreto... sabia que não iria se cansar tão cedo de vê-los nas orbes cor de safira de Amaess. Deixou as mãos deslizarem pelos cabelos dourados do outro.

**- O que você me diz, minha vadia? Bem, lógico não há apenas uma forma de- **O drow se viu interrompido.

**- Pare! Por favor... pare... eu não vou fugir de novo eu juro... eu prometo... por favor me desculpe...** - Falou o elfo, em prantos. Não queria passar por aquilo na frente da irmã... não queria que ela visse aquilo, não queria que ela soubesse o que havia acontecido enquanto ela estava inconsciente. Não queria passar por algo ainda mais degradante.

**- Não se preocupe... cedo ou tarde ela iria saber o quão indecente o irmão dela é.** - Falou o drow, puxando para si a capa que cobria o corpo do garoto. As orbes azuis se voltaram na direção da garota, que estava de olhos arregalados.

**- Tae... não olhe!** - Disse o elfo, pouco antes de Quarfein erguê-lo pelos cabelos, fazendo-o emitir um gemido baixo de dor.

**- Olhe. Olhe e veja o fato que seu irmão não passa de uma vadia**. - Disse, enquanto puxava os cabelos do garoto para trás, se deliciando com as lágrimas que agora escorriam em abundância. Por mais que os olhos de Claitae aparentassem fitar aquela violência, eles encaravam nada mais nada menos do que o vazio. O som de um zíper sendo aberto fez com que Amaess fechasse os olhos, deixando escapar um soluço. Ainda assim, precisava proteger a única coisa que lhe restava - precisava proteger sua irmã, mesmo que isso significasse permitir que o outro lhe fizesse em pedaços.

**- Por que está chorando? Eu te avisei...** - Disse o drow, enquanto o outro soluçava se perguntando que tipo de tortura lhe seria infligida daquela vez. Sentiu algo quente ser pressionado contra seus lábios- não sabia o que era e não queria saber - apenas tentaria manter sua mente afastada do que acontecia para que aquele inferno não fosse talhado em sua memória. Abriu os lábios, permitindo que Quarfein inserisse o que quer que fosse em sua boca. Engasgou enquanto o drow o puxava pelos cabelos em direção à sua virilha, chegando a sufocar algumas vezes. Ainda assim, mantinha os olhos fechados, se recusando a abri-los e saber que aquilo que pulsava dentro de sua boca era o órgão reprodutor do outro.

**- Você ao menos sabe o que está fazendo?** - Perguntou Quarfein, porém o elfo se recusou a abrir os olhos . **- Olhe para mim.** - Exigiu, fazendo com que o outro abrisse os olhos devagar. Mais lágrimas escorreram quando Amaess fora obrigado a ter a confirmação do que acontecia, e o garoto engasgara.** - Use sua língua. E não fique apenas parado me encarando.** - Falou o drow. O garoto sequer sabia o que fazer, mas ainda assim começou a mover a língua devagar. Quarfein riu ao notar o quão inexperiente o mais jovem era, agarrando-o pelos cabelos e forçando-o a fazer não apenas movimentos circulares com a língua, mas também de vai e vem com o rosto. O elfo reprimiu a vontade de vomitar e prosseguiu, tendo o choro abafado.

"_Alguém... alguém por favor salve meu irmão... por favor... eu não posso fazer nada..._" Chorou a pequena em pensamento, enquanto Quarfein forçou ainda mais seu órgão na garganta de seu irmão, fazendo com que ele estremecesse e sufocasse, mas o garoto não parou - queria acabar com aquele inferno o quanto antes, e intensificou os movimentos de sua língua. Podia ouvir a respiração do drow aumentando de ritmo, mas não reagiu - apenas se mantinha concentrado em acabar com aquilo o quanto antes. Se encolheu em meio a dor quando sentiu o sêmen do maior jorrando no fundo de sua garganta, fazendo-a arder.

**- Engula.** - Disse o drow, segurando o garoto. Um som sufocado de dor e agonia foi tudo o que o outro emitiu enquanto se esforçava para acatar à ordem. Por fim, Quarfein finalmente o soltou, permitindo que o corpo do elfo colapsasse enquanto o mesmo arfava em busca de ar, chorando.

**- Toror'...** - A garota tentava se mover, em vão , enquanto o outro tremia. **- Amin hiraetha... Amin hiraetha... **- Disse, soluçando.

**- Seler'... não foi sua culpa... **- Disse o garoto, tentando recuperar o fôlego. **- Amin mela lle... seler'...**

O rapaz ignorou o diálogo entre os dois, se sentando perto do garoto, que mantinha os olhos fixos na irmã. Achava estranha a forma como o elfo a observava - como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa do mundo. Considerava mais estranha ainda a forma como o outro se submetia à sua vontade apenas para protegê-la - e achava tudo aquilo estúpido, mas não se importava - estava se divertindo com aquilo... estava se divertindo com a dor e a agonia dos dois... e enquanto achasse aquilo divertido o bastante não se importaria em ficar algum tempo na superfície, atormentando os dois irmãos.

**- Vai fugir de novo? **- Perguntou, puxando Amaess para si e rindo da forma como ele desviara o olhar, tremendo.

**- Não...** - Disse o garoto, com um fio de voz.

**- Nesse caso, eu vou voltar e pegar suas roupas. Tente fugir de novo e a pirralha está morta.** - Ameaçou, fazendo o elfo se encolher. Amaess esperou o outro se afastar para engatinhar até a irmã.

**- Amin hiraetha...** - Disse a pequena.

**- Sh... vai ficar tudo bem... eu prometo que não vou deixar ninguém te machucar...** - Falou o garoto, com as forças que tinha, abraçando a irmã.

**- Mas... e você?** - Perguntou a pequenina, sem ser capaz de se mover para corresponder o abraço.

**- Não precisa se preocupar... depois que você estiver a salvo, eu dou um jeito... apenas... apenas não fique triste por minha causa...** - Falou o mais velho, forçando um sorriso.

**- Você está passando por isso por minha culpa... está sofrendo por minha culpa...** - Disse a garota, se sentindo não apenas impotente, mas também culpada diante da situação.

**- Não... não é sua culpa, nunca foi e nunca vai ser... agora, que tal descansar, hã?** - Perguntou o garoto**. - Quer que eu cante para você dormir? **

A pequena balançou a cabeça em uma negativa muda.

**- Você fez muito por mim... deixa eu fazer algo por você...** - Falou a criança, se esforçando para se mexer. Sorrira de leve ao conseguir mexer os dedos, e depois as mãos... **- Deixe que eu cante para você dormir...** - Disse a garota, abraçando o irmão e acariciando-o. Um par de lágrimas escorreu dos olhos do rapaz.

**- Seler'...** - O garoto disse, apertando a irmã contra si. A pequena pressionou o rosto do irmão contra seu ombro ao notar que o mesmo estava chorando**. - Eu... eu vou ficar bem, contando que você esteja a salvo...** - Disse. Sua irmã era tudo que lhe restava, era tudo o que não havia sido tirado de si... e Amaess a protegeria com a própria vida se preciso.


	3. Agonia

Amaess ouviu o som de passos vindo em sua direção e se afastou da irmã, temendo que qualquer coisa pudesse servir como uma desculpa para o outro torturá-lo - algo que de fato chegava a acontecer.

**- Não demore.** - Disse o drow, jogando as roupas para o garoto. Amaess se encolheu, enquanto Quarfein apenas esperava, sem ânsia ou pressa - sem nada que o fizesse querer ser rápido. O elfo não demorou, e logo estava de pé ao lado da irmã, encarando o chão. Amaess e Quarfein seguiram caminho em silêncio - o silêncio do abismo que existia entre os dois. As horas passavam de forma indiferente para o garoto, que depois de alguns quilômetros já não conseguia continuar - a dor dos ferimentos feitos pelo outro o impediam de seguir em frente.

**- O que foi agora?** - Perguntou o rapaz, de forma fria.

**- Não... não consigo continuar... **- Falou o outro, se sentindo como se fosse perder o equilíbrio a qualquer instante.

**- Vai ter que conseguir... parar está fora de cogitação**. - Disse o drow, puxando o garoto pelo braço. Amaess se apoiou em uma árvore para não cair, o que fez com que Quarfein emitisse um suspiro de frustração.

**- Está bem, nós podemos ir até a estrada e ver se conseguimos que alguém nos leve até certo ponto... mas se cogitar a possibilidade de pedir ajuda ou tentar fugir, fique sabendo que não vai ser só sua irmã que irá morrer por sua causa. **- Falou o jovem, segurando o braço de Amaess com força. O elfo abaixou o olhar, e apenas assentiu com um menear de cabeça. Queria poder ao menos fazer com que sua irmã se visse livre de Quarfein. Seguira até a estrada a passos lentos, sem notar a forma cheia de culpa com a qual a irmã o olhava. Na estrada iluminada pelo Sol do entardecer, permitiu que seu corpo colapsasse. O drow observou com descaso a figura frágil e abatida estirada no chão, procurando um lugar para sentar-se e observando com desdém a pequena aninhar a cabeça do irmão em seu colo, pronunciando diversas palavras em élfico que eram apenas respondidas por monossílabos. Ouvia a criança chorar pelo que acontecera, mas para ele nada significava, a não ser algo que podia usar para ameaçar e atormentar o outro. Logo o som de cascos de cavalos foi ouvido, e Quarfein ajudou o garoto a se levantar. Uma carruagem vinha se aproximando, e o drow se voltou para a pequena.

**- Peça a eles para pararem. Não diga nada, apenas confirme o que eu disser. **- Falou. A pequena o olhou com raiva, e depositou um beijo na testa do irmão antes de ir para o meio da estrada. O drow fingira preocupação em relação a Amaess enquanto a carruagem era parada.

**- O que houve garota?!** - Perguntou o homem que estava no veículo. Os olhos dele se voltaram para Quarfein e então ele pegou uma foice, mas antes que humano pudesse fazer algo a figura de pele obsidiana já lhe fornecia uma mentira.

**- Os dois foram atacados por bandidos. Eu cheguei a tempo de evitar que ferissem a garota, porém... **- O mesmo se viu interrompido.

**- Acha que irei acreditar **- Temendo pela segurança do irmão, a pequenina fizera o que Quarfein lhe mandara fazer.

**- Mas é verdade... se não fosse, porque razão ainda estaríamos vivos? **- Perguntou a garota, relembrando ao humano da rivalidade ancestral entre as duas raças. Sentia nojo de si mesma ao acobertar aquela mentira, mas pelo menos por enquanto, tinha de fingir aquilo - tinha medo de que, caso dissesse a verdade, Quarfein matasse não apenas ela e seu irmão, mas também o humano e quem mais estivesse na carruagem. O homem hesitou, mas por fim se convenceu - afinal, a garota não estaria acobertando uma mentira, estaria?

**- Está bem, para onde vão? Eu estou indo para o Leste. **- Disse o humano.

**- É exatamente para onde vamos.** - Respondeu Quarfein.

Amaess se consumia em agonia - o fato de que a ajuda estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe, fazia o coração do garoto chegar a doer. Com a gentileza mais falsa que as palavras "eu te amo" sendo proferidas por uma prostituta a um velho, o drow ajudou Amaess a subir no veículo. Um par de lágrimas escorreu do rosto do garoto diante da dor que sentia ao não poder recorrer à possibilidade de resgate, contra a qual uma barreira de ameaças se erguia.

**- Querido, o que** - Disse uma humana, que aninhava uma criança de colo, ao avistar Quarfein.

**- Está tudo bem querida, não precisa se preocupar.** - Falou o homem. Não. Não estava nada bem. O drow puxou Amaess para si, disfarçando a satisfação que sentia ao deixar suas mãos deslizarem pelo rosto do outro, colhendo lágrimas cristalinas e carregadas de dor. Um silêncio sombrio se estabeleceu , até que a mulher tomasse coragem para perguntar .

**- O que aconteceu? **- Perguntou, gesticulando para Amaess. **- Ele não parece nada bem. **

**- Eu e meu irmão fomos atacados... **- Disse a pequena, enquanto seu irmão dava sinais de quem não demoraria a ceder à dor e ao cansaço. Mantendo o teatro em torno da mentira que havia construído, o jovem drow aninhou a cabeça do garoto em seu colo, fingindo preocupação.

**- Infelizmente não consegui impedir que o garoto se ferisse...** - Mentiu Quarfein, pegando um pedaço de pano e só então limpando o sangue que havia escorrido pelos lábios do elfo. **- Ele deve estar exausto.** - Disse, em uma compaixão tão falsa que até um "boa sorte" nos lábios de um bicheiro soaria sincero se comparado à ela. Claitae imaginou a agonia que revirava o irmão, e fez questão de tentar encontrar uma forma de tirá-lo de perto do drow.

**- Toror'... pode dormir perto de mim? Eu estou com medo...** - Pediu, unindo a verdade do medo que sentia ao pedido com intenções premeditadas. Quarfein riu por dentro ao se perguntar se a garota achava que estava enganando alguém, mas resolvera lhe dar algum crédito pela tentativa - até que era esperta para uma criança da superfície.

**- Vá lá.** - Ele disse ao garoto, que foi para perto da irmã, abraçando-a com força enquanto soluçava. Vendo o irmão sofrer daquele jeito, a garota não pôde evitar que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos.

**- Eles...** - A mulher ia perguntar algo, mas Quarfein se antecipou, falando uma verdade pela primeira vez desde que pusera os pés naquela carruagem.

**- Perderam os pais recentemente.** - Falou. A mulher fez uma expressão penalizada, mas nada disse - precisava dormir, afinal. Se deitou com a criança ao seu lado, enquanto Claitae se agarrava ao irmão.

**- Amin mela lle... toror'...** - Disse a pequena. Amaess lhe deu um beijo na testa.

**- Eu sei... **- Respondeu o garoto.** - Acontece que eu te amo mais.**

Quarfein desviou o olhar. Aquele sentimentalismo o irritava. A pequena se aninhou no colo do irmão, abraçando-o.

**- Estou com medo de ter pesadelos...** - Disse a menina. Não sentia-se como se pudesse pedir qualquer coisa para o irmão, mas, ainda assim, queria ficar perto dele - queria se reconfortar na proteção de seu colo, agarrando-se à sua túnica clara.

**- Quer que eu cante para você dormir?** - Perguntou o jovem. Claitae assentiu com um menear de cabeça. O garoto começou a entoar uma canção élfica que, a principio, Quarfein ignorou - porém, as palavras pareciam ganhar vida e dançarem através da voz doce e suave do elfo, graciosamente quebrando o silêncio, de forma que era impossível não se deixar cativar pela melodia entoada por aquela voz tão cândida e cativante. O drow tentou negar a beleza presente naquela canção e no dono da voz que a entoavam, mas diante da formosura da voz do garoto fora impossível não se deixar cativar. Quarfein percebera a derrota tão tarde que, quando a pequena elfa adormeceu e o mais jovem parou de cantar, o drow notou seu coração traindo sua mente e suas convicções, suplicando por mais daquela voz. A principio lhe negara tal desejo - o desejo tolo e quase blasfemo de ouvir um elfo cantando uma canção de sua terra natal - mas a beleza naquela voz era arrebatadora de tal forma que o drow se vira obrigado a admitir a derrota perante à doçura da mesma. Amaess já estava se deitando quando o outro jovem se rendeu ao desejo supérfluo, porém intenso, que vinha do lado esquerdo de seu peito.

**- Continue.** - Falou, se negando a deixar transparecer que havia tido suas defesas quebradas por algo tão frágil quanto o entoar de uma canção. Amaess ergueu o rosto, esfregando os olhos que já estavam fechados.

**- Huh? Por que? **- Perguntou o elfo, achando aquilo deveras estranho - tinha certeza que o outro só queria sua dor e sua agonia, então, por que aquele pedido tão repentino?

**- Porque eu estou mandando.** - Disse o jovem mais experiente, o que fez Amaess desviar o olhar. **- O que foi?**

**- E-eu... eu nunca...**- Antes que o garoto pudesse completar a frase, voltou a ser interrompido.

**- É uma ordem.** - Ditou Quarfein. Temendo as ações do outro, o elfo começou a tentar voltar a entoar a canção - ainda assim, a única pessoa que o havia escutado cantar até então fora sua irmã, e o nervosismo se alastrava por seu corpo, fazendo com que gaguejasse no inicio, mas logo se concentrou no que fazia ao invés de se concentrar em quem o ouvia.

**- Pode ir dormir**. - Disse o drow depois de algum tempo. Sua mente vira aquele canto da mesma forma que os marinheiros viam o canto das sereias - um canto belo e cativante, porém traiçoeiro, que tinha como objetivo lhe atrair para a morte no fundo do mar. Se deitou, se lembrando de súbito que sequer sabia o nome do garoto que violentara duas vezes, e tampouco conhecia ou o gosto de seus lábios róseos e macios, agora marcados por um machucado deixado pelos golpes do outro.

Achara melhor não saber - pela primeira vez teve medo - da mesma forma que marinheiros tinham medo de não retornar ao navegarem por águas distantes, o rapaz se vira com medo de se aproximar demais e se ver preso àquele garoto. Afastou tais pensamentos - era apenas um elfo, o que o fazia pensar que tal criatura poderia cativá-lo? Se deitou de qualquer jeito a fim de descansar. Em seus pensamentos, o outro não passava de um brinquedo que podia quebrar até destruir. Está bem, um brinquedo... atraente, e com uma voz extremamente agradável de se ouvir... um brinquedo do qual não pretendia se livrar tão cedo, mas ainda assim um brinquedo. E fora que não era apenas entoando uma canção que a voz do elfo lhe atraia - definitivamente não era. Adormeceu, sem se importar com a desculpa que daria a sua mãe, ou melhor, à matrona de sua casa, pelo sumiço repentino e prolongado - não que drows ligassem muito para familiares - às vezes, passavam-se semanas antes que começassem a cogitar a respeito da morte de um parente quando este falecia de forma inesperada - mas, uma vez que para suas irmãs qualquer coisa era uma desculpa para importuná-lo, era sempre bom ter uma justificativa na ponta da língua. Acordaria apenas no dia seguinte, com o irritante chacoalhar da carroça.


	4. Esperança

Quarfein olhou para os lados e viu que, com exceção do humano que dirigia a carruagem, todos estavam adormecidos - inclusive Amaess e a irmã. Observou a forma como o elfo dormia - quem visse a expressão serena em seu rosto angelical jamais seria capaz de deduzir o que aquele garoto havia passado nos últimos dois dias. O drow se esgueirou até o garoto, observando os cabelos longos e dourados espalhados sob o mesmo. Se não tivesse de manter a farsa de que estava protegendo o garoto e sua irmã, não faria o menor esforço para resistir à vontade de acordá-lo já fazendo-o gritar, porém tinha de manter as aparências, de forma que apenas deixou as mãos deslizarem por debaixo das roupas que cobriam o tronco do garoto, já se preparando para abafar os possíveis gritos. Amaess acordaria gritando, se o drow não cobrisse seus lábios com a mão, fazendo o grito morrer em sua garganta. O mais jovem se afastou, encarando o chão. Um par de lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, fazendo Quarfein rir - sequer havia encostado no garoto, e ele já estava chorando?

**- Pare de chorar por nada.** - Disse.

**- Nada?! Você chamaria o fato de quase todos que você ama estarem mortos de nada?! **- Respondeu o garoto.

O drow quase riu daquilo, mas sabia que se o fizesse poderia acordar a humana ou chamar a atenção do homem que conduzia o veículo.

**- Você é mesmo um tolo. O amor não passa de uma fraqueza. **- Disse.

**- Não**- O garoto se viu interrompido.

**- Mas não é como se eu fosse perder tempo discutindo com você. Você é meu e me deve obediência.**

Tal frase fez o mais jovem desviar o olhar. Não pretendia desafiar o drow novamente - não depois da forma como o outro espancara no dia anterior, deixando-o extremamente ferido. O rapaz lambeu os lábios diante da visão daquele olhar melancólico - algo digno de um quadro, e ao mesmo tempo, quase digno de pena. Sem dúvida, fora ótima a ideia de não chamar os outros quando adolescente fugira com a irmã da vila em chamas.

**- Venha cá.**- Disse, tendo a ordem acatada com má vontade - uma resistência passiva e fácil de ignorar. Puxou Amaess para o seu colo, fazendo com que esse emitisse um ganido baixo de dor, levando às mãos às costelas. **- O que foi?** - Falou, deixando as mãos deslizarem pelas coxas do elfo.

**- Você ainda pergunta, depois **- Um tapa no rosto. Os dedos do outro não chegaram a ficar marcados, mas a bochecha do garoto ficara nitidamente vermelha.

**- Não seja atrevido e responda.** - Falou, fazendo com que o elfo estremecesse de leve.

**- Meu corpo está doendo por causa do que você fez ontem. **- Respondeu o garoto. Não era só seu corpo que estava doendo - seu coração doía como se fosse implodir, e sua alma se retorcia em agonia e dor, mas não era como se o drow fosse se importar - para ele, Amaess não passava de um brinquedo.

**- Se você não tivesse fugido, não estaria sentindo dor. **- Disse Quarfein. Mas o elfo sabia que estaria sofrendo de qualquer forma. O rapaz segurou o rosto do outro virado para o seu.** - Espero que tenha aprendido alguma lição com isso. **- Falou, pegando a faca e deslizando-a de leve rente ao pescoço do garoto. Se surpreendeu ao não ver nenhuma demonstração de medo - ao invés disso, Amaess ergueu o queixo, como que desafiando-o a plantar a lâmina em sua garganta. Diante de tal ousadia, o drow ergueu a faca, arranhando o queixo do garoto de leve .

**- Você acha mesmo que vou por fim ao seus sofrimento? **- Falou, lambendo o corte feito de forma superficial - o corte que fora raso apenas para não deixar cicatrizes. **- Não seja estúpido. Não a ponto de acreditar que eu faria algo que lhe tiraria da dor. Mas se faz tanta questão que eu lhe tire algo além do que já tirei... - **O rapaz puxou os cabelos do elfo de forma a trazer seu rosto para perto. **- Eu posso lhe tirar sua irmãzinha... ** - Sussurrou, fazendo os olhos do garoto se arregalarem. Aquela expressão de medo... não havia palavras para descrever o quanto Quarfein adorava aquela expressão...

**- Não!- ** Disse Amaess, afastando o rosto. **- Não... por favor... **- Disse, abaixando o olhar. O drow riu - era tão fácil impor submissão àquele garoto... bastava ameaçar a vida de sua irmã, que agora abria os olhos devagar. Porém, próximo a entrada de uma vila, a criança humana acordou, de forma que Quarfein teve de tirar o elfo de seu colo antes que a mulher acordasse com o choro. A carruagem parou enquanto a mulher aninhava a criança, e o homem desceu do veículo.

**- Está tudo bem aí atrás?** - Perguntou.

**- Archie acordou querido... acho melhor pararmos para o almoço...** - Disse a mulher, ninando o bebê.

**- Se você diz... nós estamos no vilarejo de Spes... vamos procurar uma estalagem...** - Disse o homem.

**- Spes?** - Perguntou Quarfein.

**- Sim, a poucos metros ao Sul da cordilheira**- O homem se viu interrompido.

**- Nos separamos aqui, então. Obrigado pela ajuda. **- Disse, procurando manter as aparências e colocando o capuz para que seus cabelos brancos e sua pele ardósia-azulada não chamassem atenção, mas apesar da farsa do drow em relação ao casal com o bebê, Amaess tinha uma vaga idéia do que poderia acontecer caso não o seguisse.

**- Adeus. **- Disse o humano, sem saber o que estava acobertando**.**

**- Adeus. -**Disse Claitae, com um tom de voz um tanto amargo, que devido a pouca idade da elfa o homem atribuiu à mesma ter acordado cedo.

Seguiram por ruas cada vez mais estreitas e sombrias, com Claitae apertando a mão do irmão. O garoto ia a passos lentos, com dificuldade.

**- Onde estamos indo?** - Perguntou o elfo .

**- Procurar um lugar para passar a noite, por que?** - Respondeu o rapaz . Amaess olhou pelo complexo de tabernas, onde anões e humanos faziam apostas em jogos de azar e alguns orcs e mestiços se embriagavam. Havia uma e outra estalagens baratas e inúmeros prostíbulos, e as ruas fediam álcool e a tabaco. **- Nunca esteve em uma cidade humana? Elas são bastante desorganizadas, e a periferia é perfeita para quem não quer ser notado... ninguém iria reparar se uma pessoa fosse morta aqui, muito menos perder tempo procurando um culpado... **- Falou, a fim de deixar clara a situação em que o outro se encontrava - mais para se entreter com seu desespero do que para informá-lo.

**- Mas aqui é**- A fala do garoto foi interrompida.

**- É onde vamos ficar até eu encontrar um jeito de sairmos da cidade sem chamar atenção****.** - Disse o drow, sem deixar ao outro chance de contestá-lo. Amaess abaixou o rosto enquanto passavam por lugares cada vez mais decadentes, sem notar os inúmeros olhares maliciosos sobre si. Quarfein percebeu, e envolveu os quadris do garoto de forma possessiva. O elfo tentou se soltar, mas o outro o segurou com firmeza, deixando claro que não era para que ele o fizesse.

**- Dói...** - Queixou-se o outro, referindo-se aos ferimentos que o drow pressionara ao envolvê-lo daquela forma.

**- Você não espera que eu te carregue, espera?** - Perguntou Quarfein. Por fim, pararam em frente à uma estalagem que mais parecia um bordel clandestino - prostitutas transitavam em frente à mesma e em meio ao pátio, havia uma porta que Amaess se recusava a imaginar o que ocultava, e uma mulher de aparência rústica observava tudo por trás do balcão.

**- Não... não vamos ficar-** O garoto foi interrompido quando o drow se dirigiu com ele até o balcão.

**- Um quarto para três pessoas... com apenas duas camas.**- Falou para a atendente, deixando implícito que deveria ser um quarto com uma cama de solteiro e uma de casal.

**- Quanto tempo pretendem ficar?** - Perguntou a mulher carrancuda.

**- Cinco dias**. - Disse o drow.

**-Quinhentas rúpias.** - Disse a mulher, enquanto Quarfein segurava o elfo para evitar que o mesmo fugisse. Por mais que o desespero estivesse vivido nos olhos do garoto, que praticamente pedia ajuda com o olhar, a mulher fingiu que nada demais acontecia, estendendo uma chave ao drow, contendo o número 25 talhado de forma delicada.

**- Nádia!** - Gritou a mulher, o que fez com que Claitae cobrisse os ouvidos. Uma garota trajando um vestido longo e de gola alta (provavelmente para não ser confundida com uma das várias das meretrizes que ofereciam seu corpo ali) adentrou na recepção.

**- Pois não, Amélia. **- Disse a jovem, cujos cabelos estavam presos em duas tranças, que se dividiam em sua nuca dando-lhe um ar inocente e infantil.

**- Leve estes três até o quarto 25. E deixe claro as regras da estalagem. -** Falou.

**- Sim, Amélia.** - Respondeu, se voltando para os três. **- Por aqui.** - Disse a garota, guiando o grupo pelo corredor**. - O almoço será servido daqui a uma hora e ficará à disposição até duas da tarde, o jantar é servido às sete da noite e fica disponível até as nove e o café da manhã às seis, ficando disponível até oito da manhã.** - Disse a moça. **- É proibido trazer convidados sem avisar na recepção e quando o quarto for ficar vazio, as chaves devem ser deixadas na recepção. O quarto de vocês é esse.-** Ela disse gesticulando para a porta no qual se via inscrito o número 25. O drow abriu a porta e Claitae entrou, se sentando na cama de casal como quem dissesse que não permitiria que o rapaz dividisse a cama com seu irmão. Quarfein apenas lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador para que saísse e ajudou o elfo a se deitar - sabia que aquela caminhada piorara o estado do mesmo. Nádia olhou para o garoto com pena, e se dirigiu para Quarfein.

**- Senhor, se me permite, eu posso cuidar dos ferimentos dele. Eu estudava para me tornar uma curadora antes de meu pai morrer.** - Falou a jovem, cujos olhos eram negros como os da mulher amargurada da recepção, porém com um olhar gentil que em nada se assemelhava ao da ma- ao de Amélia. Nádia se recusava a se referir àquela figura desprovida de sentimentos como "mãe" - a Amélia que era sua mãe morrera junto com seu pai no incêndio que deixara a família na miséria. Aquela era apenas uma irmã gêmea ou sósia, talvez até mesmo Amélia - mas não a Amélia sua mãe, e sim os resíduos dela, os restos do que outrora fora uma mulher batalhadora, gentil e sorridente.

**- Se não fizer estardalhaço sobre os ferimentos...** - Disse o drow.

**- Em hipótese alguma. Meu trabalho aqui requer não me intrometer nos assuntos dos clientes. **- Disse a garota. Amaess abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Quarfein praticamente lhe disse "cale-se" através do olhar.

**- Nesse caso, sinta-se livre**. - Falou. **- Pequena, venha comigo. Eu vou ir até o mercado.**

**- Eu quero ficar com meu irmão.** - Disse a elfa, vendo nisso uma oportunidade de fuga. O drow respirou fundo.

**- Não seja teimosa. Vai atrapalhar a garota a fazer seu serviço.** - Falou. Nádia já vira vários casos assim, chegando até mesmo a interferir em muitos deles, e sabia o que estava acontecendo. Sabia também que tinha de ser discreta se quisesse ajudar os dois irmãos.

**- Não atrapalharia senhor... pode ficar a vontade se quiser deixá-la aqui.** - Disse, forçando o sorriso e fingindo estar em uma situação normal.

**- Isso não vai ser possível. Eu vou olhar algumas roupas novas para ela e preciso que ela experimente.** - Mentiu o drow. Nádia conteve um suspiro - ajudar a pequena havia ficado fora de seu alcance .

**- Pode ir, Clai... eu vou ficar bem... **- Disse Amaess.

**- Não minta para mim.** - Falou. **- Eu não quero ser um fardo!**

O irmão da garota sorriu - o primeiro sorriso espontâneo desde que Quarfein pusera as mãos nele.

**- Você não está sendo um fardo. Vá, esfrie um pouco a cabeça... mas volte antes do almoço.**- Disse. Emburrada, a pequena obedeceu, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta com força.

**- Eu te odeio.** - Disse para Quarfein.

**- A recíproca é verdadeira.** - Falou o outro, indiferente.

Dentro do quarto, Nádia puxou uma corda ligada à um sino no quarto das criadas. Uma delas se voltou para a outra.

**- Belinda...** - Disse uma delas.

**- Quarto 25... eu sei...** - Falou a mulher de meia-idade, indo até o quarto onde Nádia tirava um lençol do armário.

**- O que foi, pirralha? Acha que pode me usar de empre**- A jovem se levantou, se impondo.

**- Me insulte novamente e você está na rua, Belinda.** - Falou, fazendo Amaess se encolher.

**- Perdão filha da dona, o que deseja? **- Disse Belinda, destilando seu veneno. - **Se aproveitar de um cliente? Ao menos para homens você** - A garota a interrompeu.

**- De todas as serviçais, tinham de mandar a mais arrogante... apenas cale a boca e peça a Alvina que traga meu material de assistência. Ela irá saber a que me refiro. **- Falou. Com um olhar malicioso, Belinda saiu do quarto, e um tempo depois uma criada pouco mais velha que Nádia entrou, depositando uma cesta com faixas e ervas sobre um criado mudo.

**- Belinda me disse que pediu isso. Vai querer minha ajuda? - **Perguntou.

**- Acho que suas magias de cura vão ser bem úteis. **- Disse para a amiga de infância. Amaess se sentia constrangido ao ficar sozinho com duas garotas jovens e belas, e ficara mais constrangido ainda quando Nádia se debruçou sobre seu corpo, removendo-lhe a túnica. Tentou impedi-la, mas ficou ainda mais embaraçado quando suas mãos acidentalmente tocaram as da garota.

**- Está tudo bem... **- Disse a jovem. **- Eu irei apenas cuidar de seus ferimentos.**

**- Eu e Nádia iríamos servir à Ilmater, mas o pai dela, que nos ensinava a seu respeito, faleceu antes de terminar de fazê-lo. **- Disse Alvina.

"_Esse não é o problema..._" Pensou Amaess. "_O problema é..._"

**- Não se preocupe... o que quer que tenha acontecido... não foi porque você quis... **- Disse Nádia, envolvendo a mão do elfo e se sentando na beirada da cama. **- E não é difícil notar pelas ações da pessoa que te trouxe aqui... mas... se você não cuidar dos seus ferimentos... vai estar apenas dificultando as coisas para si mesmo... **- Falou.

Por mais embaraçosa que a situação fosse, o olhar reconfortante de Nádia fez com que o garoto cedesse e permitisse que as duas vissem seus ferimentos. Amaess se sentiu ainda mais constrangido quando as bochechas de Nádia coraram - não queria deixar uma garota embaraçada, mas a jovem prosseguiu junto com a amiga, usando as poucas técnicas de magia que conheciam e cuidando das feridas do garoto usando de ervas medicinais. Por fim, terminaram enfaixando os ferimentos do rapaz.

Porém, as garotas sabiam que aquilo não seria o bastante, e que logo novos ferimentos estariam sobre a pele alva do elfo. Elas haviam crescido na hospedagem da mãe de Nádia, e não era raro verem situações iguais àquela - pessoas sendo levadas para longe de seus entes queridos, de seus lares, de tudo o que conheciam, para serem tratadas como meros objetos descartáveis. As coisas pouco variavam - às vezes, eram vendidas para trabalhar de forma forçada em construções, às vezes serviam como cobaias para necromantes ou praticantes de magia negra, e em outros casos, como escravas sexuais.

Ainda assim, queria ter certeza da situação - o fato de uma pessoa agir de forma estranha não significava que suas intenções eram ruins - ela mesma já agira de forma estranha para enviar pessoas naquele tipo de situação para longe de seus seqüestradores. Queria ter certeza antes de contar com a ajuda de Alvina para elaborar um plano.

**- Foi ele quem fez isso com você, não foi?** - Perguntou.

**- Nã**- Amaess se viu interrompido.

**- Pode contar. Nós manteremos segredo e te ajudaremos a escapar se foi o caso. **- Disse Alvina. O elfo hesitou, mas a presença das garotas era reconfortante e elas lhe pareciam confiáveis - além do mais, julgava que qualquer coisa seria melhor do que aquela situação. Apenas confirmou com um menear de cabeça, de forma que um semblante de tristeza assolou o rosto das jovens.

**- Eu irei trazer o almoço aqui.** - Disse a mais velha, deixando Nádia no quarto com Amaess, cujo corpo estava coberto apenas pelo lençol e pelas roupas intimas.

**- Então... qual o seu nome? **- Perguntou a garota.

**- Amaess... e o seu?** - Disse o jovem, ainda com as bochechas queimando de vermelhidão.

**- Nádia. E a garota que saiu para buscar o almoço é minha amiga de infância, chamá-la apenas de Vina ou Alvi..**. - Disse. Alvina abriu a porta com os pés, depositando a bandeja sobre o colo de Amaess após a amiga tê-lo ajudado a se sentar .

**- Obrigado... me desculpem** - Alvina o interrompeu.

**- Não foi sua culpa. Várias pessoas já estiveram aqui na mesma situação.** - Disse a garota, cujos cabelos negros e ondulados escapavam do coque feito com simplicidade.** - Por ser uma pousada na periferia ela é muito usada por...**

**- Não vamos entrar nos sórdidos, Vina...** - Disse Nádia, abaixando o olhar, mas erguendo-o em seguida. **- Mas fique tranqüilo. Vamos fazer o que estiver ao nosso alcance para ajudar você e sua irmã. Por hora, apenas descanse e se recupere. - **Falou. O garoto assentiu com um menear de cabeça, flexionando o braço para pegar a colher, mas se encolhendo ao notar que o movimento fizera com que um dos inúmeros cortes que Quarfein havia feito ardesse. Nádia fez uma expressão preocupada. **- O corte pegou uma articulação... acho que não tem como evitar ...** - Disse, pegando a colher. Amaess abriu a boca para protestar - Nádia e Alvina já o estavam ajudando muito, já o haviam lhe dado esperança de recuperar sua liberdade, não se sentia no direito de pedir mais nada à elas - ainda assim, quando seus lábios se separaram, sentira sua boca ser invadida por uma colher de sopa. Alvina cobriu os lábios para não rir - a amiga parecia uma criança tentando cuidar de um irmão mais velho.


	5. Fuga

Nádia levou a bandeja embora, e sua amiga se sentou na beirada da cama de solteiro. Procurou preencher o silêncio, que devido às circunstâncias, era incômodo e pesado.

**- Então... como você veio parar nessa situação?** - Perguntou. Amaess abaixou o olhar, se lembrando do dia anterior - das casas em chamas, das pessoas sendo mortas, da fuga fracassada... uma lágrima brilhou em seus olhos ao se lembrar da forma como não pudera se lamentar ao ver Iriann, a garota de quem gostava, ter a garganta perfurada por uma espada - de como apenas mordera a própria língua para não fazer barulho e poder salvar Claitae. De como fora ainda pior ver as mãos de Iriann tentarem alcançar a lâmina antes de caírem ao lado do corpo, sem vida. De como não pôde fazer nada enquanto ouvia os gritos das pessoas sendo torturadas e mortas.

**- Não precisa me contar se for muito doloroso!** - Disse a humana, vendo um par de lágrimas escorrer. **- Me perdoe...** - Falou, abaixando a cabeça antes de sair - perguntara o que não devia, e não sabia lidar com a situação que havia criado, uma vez que era Nádia quem confortava e ajudava as pessoas - ela apenas fazia os planos de fuga. Passou direto pelo refeitório, sem notar a presença de Quarfein e Claitae, que logo se dirigiram para o quarto.

**- Espere aqui.** - O drow disse à pequena, entrando no quarto. A garotinha ficou esperando do lado de fora, mas o rapaz hesitou - havia prometido não... espera, por que estava dando importância àquela promessa? Não era algo importante, então porque se importar? Colocou a sacola com as coisas que havia comprado no chão e fechou a porta, trancando-a, o que fez Amaess se voltar em sua direção, surpreso.

**- Onde está minha irmã?! -** Perguntou.

**- Do lado de fora.** - Falou o drow, se debruçando sobre o garoto. Por alguns instantes, se permitiu hipnotizar por aqueles olhos cor de safira - aqueles olhos grandes, intensos, que pareciam querer prendê-lo a algo. Notara marcas de lágrimas no rosto do outro, e deslizou o indicador pela pequena trilha deixada pelas mesmas. Chegou a abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas então desviou o olhar - não se deixaria afogar naquele mar. Não faria como marinheiros faziam ao ouvirem o canto de uma sereia. Ao invés disso, se levantou, observando o corpo do outro e a forma como o fato de este estar com várias partes enfaixadas o fazia parecer ainda mais frágil.

**- Eu vou tomar um banho. Não faça nada estúpido.** - Disse o rapaz.

Amaess hesitou - tinha medo do outro, mas agora tinha alguém disposto a lhe ajudar - tinha Nádia. E Alvina. O medo que tinha de ser pego e passar por tudo aquilo novamente era menor que sua ânsia por liberdade e sua esperança de recuperá-la. Esperou que o drow trancasse a porta do banheiro para se vestir e pegar a chave do quarto, saindo e trancando a porta por fora.

**- Mae... **- A pequena abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Amaess a puxou ao longo do corredor, passando por entre as prostitutas e empregadas presentes, até encontrar - ou melhor, até trombar com - Nádia.

**- Amaess! **- Ela disse, ao que o garoto quase caiu no chão.

**- Nádia! Eu estava procurando você! **- Falou, se levantando. Seu coração batia mais forte, e a liberdade que o outro lhe tirara parecia mais próxima a cada passo. Ansiedade, adrenalina e esperança se alastravam pelo corpo do jovem - tinha uma chance perfeita diante de si! Com a ajuda de Nádia, iria para um lugar onde o drow jamais e o encontraria, e o resto das coisas com as quais teria de se preocupar pensaria em como resolver depois.

**- Acalme-se! O que houve?** - Disse a garota.

**- Ele... se distraiu por um instante... eu consegui trancar ele no quarto... por favor... eu preciso de ajuda para escapar! Ir para longe dele! **- Falou.

**- Está bem! Eu vou até Alvina, ela é melhor em resolver isso do que eu! Me espere na sala de empregados, que fica na segunda porta à esquerda do refeitório. Se alguém perguntar diga que eu mandei.** - Respondeu Nádia, desaparecendo em meio ao salão. Amaess puxou a irmã ao longo do corredor, a pequena indicando a direção do refeitório. Logo, entrou em uma sala cheia de garotas, o que o fez ficar sem saber como reagir.

-** Garoto, essa área é apenas para funcionárias.** - Disse uma jovem. Amaess tentou dizer algo, mas logo uma das empregadas se dirigiu a ele.

**- O que está fazendo aqui?** - Perguntou Belinda.

**- Nádia... me mandou...** - Disse, no fim. Não demorou para a mulher reconhecê-lo, apesar de Amaess não se lembrar dela. Belinda logo imaginou como se aproveitar da situação - estava diante de um garoto que , se fosse humano, teria a metade de sua idade, mas sabia que os anos passavam de forma diferente para os elfos e para os humanos.

Analisou, com malicia, o olhar inocente de Amaess. Belinda gostava de garotos assim - bonitos e ingênuos - gostava de corrompê-los com sua luxúria até que não fosse possível imaginar que tais garotos haviam sido puros e inocentes algum dia.

**- Ah, Nádia... por que não disse antes? **- Falou, dando um sorriso falso, o que fez as outras garotas hesitarem entre alertar o elfo sobre a personalidade da mulher ou apenas aguardarem o resultado. **- Você é amigo dela?**

**- N-não exatamente...** - Respondeu, enquanto Belinda o devorava com os olhos. **- Ela e Alvina... estão me ajudando a sair de uma situação difícil...** - Disse.

Nesse instante, o sino de um quarto tocou - o sino do quarto 25. Amaess sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

**- Belinda, pode atender o quarto 25?** - Disse uma das garotas. Belinda disfarçou a irritação e foi até o quarto, onde Quarfein esperava sem muita pressa - mesmo que escapasse da estalagem, o elfo estaria sem ter para onde fugir naquele subúrbio onde jamais se deveria andar sozinho.

Já na sala de empregadas, uma garota foi até Amaess.

**- Tome cuidado com essa mulher garoto... Belinda... ela é um poço de luxúria e traição, se há uma pessoa em que você nunca deve confiar essa pessoa é ela. Ela faria tudo por dinheiro e diversão, inclusive matar a própria família, se tivesse alguma**. - Falou a servente, antes de sair.

No quarto 25, Belinda se postava diante da porta.

**- Em que posso ajudar?** - Perguntou.

**- Acho que a minha chave caiu do lado de fora... teria como abrir a porta?** - Mentiu Quarfein. Belinda olhou para o chão e não viu sinal da chave, mas assim como todas as empregadas, ela tinha acesso a cópias das chaves de todos os quartos durante o horário de serviço. Destrancou a porta, se deparando com o drow.

**- Não imaginei alguém como você nessa situação...** - Disse.

**- Acontece... qualquer um está sujeito a isso de vez em quando... você viu um elfo com uma garotinha pequena por aí?** - Falou. Belinda logo ligou os pontos.

"_Então, essa é sua situação difícil_... " Pensou.

**- Não sei... posso lhe passar a informação que tenho por... cem rúpias? Um preço justo pelo paradeiro de um garoto como o que tenho em mente não a**- Antes que pudesse completar a frase, a mulher se viu com um saco de moedas em mãos. **- Ele está na sala de empregados.** - Disse , embolsando o dinheiro.


End file.
